


Mr & Mr Lester || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil are secret agents but neither of them know that the other is. (inspired by Mr & Mrs Smith)





	Mr & Mr Lester || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/96835889-phan-one-shots-~-mr-mr-lester  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137507793044/mr-mr-lester-phan

"DAN! HONEY I'M HOME!" Phil called through the house. Dan grinned; he jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. As soon as he saw Phil he jumped and wrapped himself around him. "Whoa! Nice to see you too." Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms round Dan. Dan snuggled into his shoulder, happy to be there.

"It's about time, aren't you a little late?" Dan scolded, unlatching from Phil and sliding his fingers between the other's. Phil smiled sheepishly.

"Got held up at the office." Phil explained. Dan's eyes narrowed onto a cut on his cheek. 

"How'd you get that?" He asked suspiciously.

"What?" Phil asked. Dan reached up and brushed his fingers across the cut making Phil wince in the slightest. 

"That." Dan spoke seriously.

"Oh, I-I was just being clumsy as usual. Nothing to worry about." Phil assured, clutching Dan's wrists.

"You-"

"Nothing to worry about! You worry too much Dan, it's seriously nothing. Now lets get settled shall we?" Phil asked, changing the subject and walking into the living room. Dan stood in the hallway, eyes narrowed after Phil retreating form. Dan gave him one last glance before shaking his head and following Phil into the living room. 

"How was work?" Dan asked as he set about finishing dinner. 

"Not bad, and you?" 

"Nothing exciting." Dan shrugged but when his back was turned he smirked a little. He was about to speak up again when his watch beeped a little. Dan's heart beat quickened and he tensed up.

"That a timer?" Phil asked curiously. 

"U-uh yeah. Can you get the chicken out the oven? I need to pee." Dan chuckled and walked out the room, hoping Phil didn't pick up on his anxiety. Dan went past the bathroom and into their office, closing and locking the door. He rolled up his sleeve and clicked the button on the side of his watch. 

The digital time on the screen vanished and a bunch of information about a new target flashed on screen. Dan bit his lip, Phil would get suspicious if he left in the middle of the evening, he'd need a good excuse. He sighed and unlocked the door, he was looking forward to a quiet evening with his boyfriend. 

"Um, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, a little urgently. Phil looked up from the sofa. 

"Yeah?"

"Th-there's been an emergency at work. I really need to go! I'm so sorry babe, I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" Dan spoke in a hurry, rushing to the front door. 

"But Dan! Are you sure they need your help? Surely someone else can cover for you?" Phil whined as he watched Dan pull his shoes and jacket on. In reality Phil was a little suspicious, it's not like Dan haden't done it before and that's why he was so curious. Dan worked as a journalist and sometimes needed to dash out to cover stories but there were other people who could cover for him, right? Phil sighed, Dan was always dedicated to his work, maybe that was the reason. That didn't stop Phil being suspicious however.

Although, Dan could have secrets if he wanted to. It would just be nice if he could trust Phil enough to tell him. Phil sometimes thought Dan was seeing another guy but Dan acted so nice and so genuine that he refused to believe it. With these thoughts lingering he stepped forward as Dan reached for the door handle. 

Dan made a sound of surprise before getting pulled to Phil's lips. Dan's surprise quickly washed away and he melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and kissing him back passionately. Besides, there was always the possibility it could always be their last kiss. Dan felt a little need overtake him, they had only been sharing little pecks recently and being kissed so passionately was hard to resist. His fingers tugged hard on Phil's hair as he nipped at his lips as the kiss heated up. Dan felt his watch beeping and realised he'd have to stop. Phil's arms snaked round Dan's waist and cupped his bum making Dan moan a little. 

He pulled away, breathing heavily and looking up at Phil. "That was nice." Dan grinned. "We'll continue this later." He winked, wanting nothing more than to stay with Phil. 

"It better." Phil smirked as Dan backed away and out the door, sending him a flirtatious look over his shoulder. Phil grinned to himself; he trusted Dan. 

~ 

Dan's car pulled up. He jumped out, jogging up to the building - gun in hand. He walked along the wall, eyes scanning the area for danger. He looked up the dark side of the building and reached into his pocket. He took out a small black device with a hook on the end. 

Looking around for a second time he checked the coast was clear. With reassurance no one would see he pressed a small red button and the hook shot out, followed by a long black chord. The hook reached the roof and caught on the stone wall. Dan tugged to make sure it was secure before clutching it tight and pressing the button for a second time. 

Slowly he started to ascend from the ground, up each level of the building, checking for passer-byer's. Finally he reached the roof and he slipped it all back into his pocket before rushing over to a small door. Taking out a pen, he pointed the tip at the lock and clicked the end. A small red lazer beamed out the end and burnt a hole round the lock. Once it was ready Dan pulled it out and fit his hand through, unlocking it from the inside. 

Once he got it open he slipped down into a hallway. He looked down at his watch and saw that the target was only a few doors down. Dan looked over the information one more time.

Jack Howard  
Age: 22  
Description: Killed four FBI agents on a special mission. Murdered a family. Sells illegal weapons. Does illegal dealing. Head of corporation promoting illegal dealing.

Dan shivered, this man sounded evil, and he was so young and had done so much. He quietly padded down the hall hearing a slightly muffled conversation through the walls. He came to the door and breathed in. "I WILL make it back to Phil tonight." Dan thought.

He listened carefully, only catching the last few words. "New shipment tomorrow ... hands on deck ... Dean ... collect ... payment at noon." Dan scribbled these things down on his arm then breathed in. Without any more hesitation he pushed the door open and held two guns up, taking two guards out at once. The room went into chaos and people were rushing to get guns. Dan saw Jack and aimed his gun but Jack dodged and hid behind a table.

Dan took over behind an overturned desk and reloaded his gun, trying to ignore the gun shots around him. He reached into his pocket and quickly took out a knife, peeking through a hole at the nearest person. Quickly he threw it and smirked when it was a perfect head shot. He closed his eyes, breathing and out before jumping up, guns in hand and shooting across the whole room, taking out any remaining people above knee level. There were only three left including Jack, all hidden behind the table. 

Dan jumped over the desk, reloading one of his guns and aiming at the table. He shot twice at both ends and heard two satisfying 'thunks'. Dan kicked the table, revealing Jack who was crouched down, holding out a knife. 

"BACK OFF! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" He growled. 

"Jack Howard, and a murderer. Nice to meet you, I'm Dan Howell and a secret agent." Dan smirked and pulled the trigger.

~

Phil sat on the couch, flicking through channels. Dan had only been gone half an hour and he was already craving his company. He was incredibly bored and wanted something, anything to happen.

And it did. 

There was a beeping noise and Phil's eyes widened. He grabbed the remote, turning it over and pressing a special button. The TV screen went blue then brought up an image of another man. 

"Phil, we just received news. Jack's been taken down, the company that sent the agent has come back with whatever news this guy found. Apparently there's going to be a shipment tomorrow with a guy called Dean around lunchtime. I want you to go check it out, I'm sure the other company won't mind us taking a look. Besides you're one of the best agents out there so I know you won't disappoint." 

"No pressure." Phil chuckled.

"Alright well we think we've pinned a location according to the information found in Howard's office. I'll send it to you on your work phone."

"Alright thanks." Phil nodded, suddenly he heard the jangle of keys and felt a bit of panic. "Got to go, talk later." Phil rushed. He pressed the button and the TV returned to normal channels. He heard the front door click open and smiled to himself. He jumped off the couch and into the hallway, seeing Dan hang up his coat and kick off his shoes.

"How'd it go?" Phil asked, making Dan jump a little. He chuckled.

"Good, yeah. What have you been up to whilst I was away, hm?" Dan asked, walking up and wrapping his arms round his waist. Phil smiled.

"Missing you of course." Phil smiled then leaned in and kissed him. Dan sighed and pulled Phil closer, glad to able to return to him safely for another night. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job, loved the thrill and adventure but he loved Phil a whole fucking lot. 

The kiss immediately picked up the heat from before and suddenly they were making out against the wall, Dan's legs wrapping around Phil's waist. Phil grinned and kissed down Dan's jaw, lips then brushing his neck. Dan's breath hitched as Phil breathed on it teasingly, knowing how turned on he got when he kissed his neck. Finally his lips closed around the heated skin and Dan let out a moan, legs tightening around Phil's waist and pulling him closer. 

"We haven't done this in a while." Phil breathed, feeling a little needy himself. Dan grabbed his head and brought their lips back together roughly to show he agreed. His fingers then went to Phil's shirt tugging at it and undoing the buttons, all while staying lip locked with Phil. Phil's hands slid down Dan's thighs and cupped his bum. Dan moaned again as Phil picked him up and carried him to their room. 

They both fell down on the bed, giggling like fools. Dan felt his heart beat accelerate as he saw Phil's beautiful face above him. This was all worth it, to come home to him, to kiss him, to call him his own. "I love you. So fucking much." Dan beamed, reaching up and connecting their lips again.

"I love you too." Phil mumbled against his lips. He was internally beaming, extremely happy that Dan loved him because hell did he love Dan too.

~

Dan blinked his bleary eyes open and the first thing he felt was warmth. He looked around, a little blurry eyed then smiled when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. He snuggled into it feeling so content and blissed out. He grinned when he felt Phil's breath tickling his neck. He loved everything about being in a relationship with Phil ... except lying to him. Dan's brow creased at the thought but it was quickly gone when he heard Phil yawn and speak in his ear.

"Morning gorgeous. Last night was perfect." Phil smiled, kissing Dan's cheek. Dan turned in Phil's arms, blushing when he saw they were both still naked and only covered by the duvet. 

"It was." Dan grinned, reaching forward and kissing Phil firmly. "I could stay with you like this forever." Dan sighed. Phil was about to agree when he heard the beep of his phone. He felt a rush of panic, it was probably the information on the shipment. 

"I need to get that." Phil sighed. Dan pouted.

"Just ignore it and stay in bed." Dan pleaded.

"Dan, it could be work." Phil chuckled and kissed his nose before unlatching from his boyfriend and hurrying over to his jean pocket, taking out his phone. Sure enough there was a downloaded file with the time, place, faces and what they were shipping. "I've got to go babe, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later. How about we go out for dinner?" Phil suggested, feeling bad for leaving Dan so early and after such a wonderful night. Dan sighed.

"Yeah, alright. Just be careful, there was a shooting last night and a few of those guys are still about." Dan commented.

Phil froze. "How'd you know about that?" Phil asked seriously. He hated the idea of Dan being in any trouble. 

"It's the story I'm covering for the paper." Dan lied. Phil felt panic set in, Dan could get kidnapped and hurt if he wrote anything wrong about them in the paper. Anything could happen.

"Dan, I don't want you to continue on that story." Phil said firmly. Dan's eyebrows raised before he narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous! These people don't kid around, if you wrote or said something wrong they could hurt you!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Dan thought to himself. "How do you know?" He decided on, curious as to how Phil found out so quickly. It's not like it was put on the news straight away and as soon as Dan came home Phil haden't watched the news or gone anywhere near the TV. 

"News." Phil replied, shrugging. "Look, I have to go. Please take care of yourself. I don't want anything happening to you!" Phil sighed and placed a kiss on Dan's head as he pulled the last of his clothes on. Dan watched suspiciously as Phil left the room. He looked at his watch and clicked the button twice.

"Yes Dan? What is it I can do for you?" Dan's informer, Joe, asked.

"I need an update from last night, what information have they found?" 

"Oh, well we found out that they have a shipment today at lunch time with that guy you heard's name - Dean Dobbs. He was Jack's business partner. By now he must have heard about the shooting so he'll be on high alert. We were going to send out an agent, possibly you, to check it out but our neighbouring company said they'd send someone and it looks like they've got it under control."

"What?! It's none of their business." I retorted.

"Look, I'll send you the information anyway and you can go check it out. However if you bump into the other agent don't hurt each other! You're both there doing a similar job maybe you can help each other out." Joe explained.

"Alright fine. I'll leave in twenty minutes and get down there."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

~

Phil watched as a bunch of people gathered by three crates. They were full of weapons and illegal drugs being ready to be shipped off around Europe. Phil glared at them as they set off ready for work. Phil pulled his glasses on for disguise. There were a lot of men and by the looks of things Dean had only hired them out for the day so he won't know everyone's faces.

Phil quickly got up and blended in, luckily wearing similar colours. The others didn't even question when they saw him, just assumed he was a part of it and instructed him on what to do. Phil smirked to himself as he helped the other men as he got nearer Dean and was able to pick up on conversation.

"We need these out in the next half hour. I know Jack promised it to Marcus, Tim and Caspar. Remember, one to Paris, one to Rome and the last one to Madrid. You'll be accompanying the one to Spain so you'll meet Marcus there, give him this." Dean pulled out an envelope. "It explains circumstances. Now, Tom will go with the one to Rome and meet Tim there and Alfie will go to the one in Paris and there he'll meet Caspar. You got it? I expect you to carry these orders through whilst I go back to Jack's office and reclaim his stuff." Dean snapped.

"Got it sir." The man next to him nodded. Dean nodded, walking off. Phil watched as the others got to work and pretended to be busy whilst he got his phone out. He texted a message to his informer, Louise, and gave her the address plus a few details about the shipment. "OI YOU! GET TO WORK!" The man snarled at Phil.

"Yes sir." Phil said and continued helping the men shift the huge crates onto system which would help them onto the cargo ship. "Now, we wait. I just need the police to get here in the next half hour, arrest the men, stop the cargo then go get Dean." Phil thought.

~

Dan walked up to the harbour, seeing a bunch of men pushing crates. He frowned and scanned each one. Stamped on each one was a city in Europe. One of the men was inspecting a gun before he threw it in the one labelled 'Paris' then started nailing the top shut. Dan's eyes widened when he realised they were the illegal shipments Jack mentioned. 

Dan glared when he saw Dean talking to some guy with a clip board. Dan couldn't catch the conversation but Dean was starting to leave. Dan messaged Joe and sent him details for police to come and arrest the people at the harbour and stop the shipments. Meanwhile he was going to go after Dean who walked past him. 

Before he left he heard the man shout. "OI YOU! GET TO WORK!" The man snarled. Dan whipped around to see the man Dean had been talking to, yelling at one of the workers.

"Yes sir." Dan felt his blood run cold. His jaw dropped open.

"No fucking way." Dan breathed when he saw Phil helping the men on the crates. He felt his heart crush. "That's why he already knew. He's fucking part of it!" Dan thought bitterly. He felt betrayed and heart broken but it was temporarily put aside when he remembered he had to complete the mission. Despite the helplessness he felt and the tears gathering in his eyes, he choked them back and went after Dean, determined not to let him get away. "This bastard got Phil into it!" Dan thought as he followed Dean.

They ended up back at Jack's office building, the one Dan had been at, only the night before. He watched as Dean vanished inside. Once he was sure he haden't been seen, he grabbed his guns and equipment and jumped out the car, running over to the building and slipping through the same door Dean had. He went up a few flights of stairs, taking a guess that he was heading back to Jack's office. 

Dan didn't know what he expected to find. The police had taken away all the evidence. Once he reached the office he peeked inside and sure enough Dean was there sneaking about. Dan narrowed his eyes as Dean looked about, double checking in drawers and looking through the desk and finding nothing. "What are you looking for?" Dan thought curiously. Then Dean went over to the carpet and looked around before lifting it up, revealing a trap door. Dan's eyes widened.

Dean got out a key and unlocked the padlock, watching as it clicked and the door was pulled open. Dean reached in and took out a stack of rolled up paper. He smirked to himself. Dan had seen enough, he walked into the room, gun aimed.

"Put your hands up Dobbs." Dan snarled, feeling extra angry after the whole Phil incident. 

"How'd you get in here?" Dean growled.

"Give me the papers." Dan warned.

"No, you can go fuck off!" Dean growled, pulling his own gun out. Dan didn't have time to hesitate, he pulled the trigger and watched the shocked expression overcome Dean's face. He looked down at his chest to see an expanding circle of red seep through his shirt. "You bastard." He muttered before dropping to the floor, papers rolling out his hand. 

"Dan! We arrested the guy at the harbour. The agent was there to help and made sure no one got away. Where are you?" Joe asked.

"I got Dean. He came back to Jack's office, looks like we forgot to collect some evidence. There's a secret hatch with what looks like some future plans and other ideas so I suggest you get some more police down here to double check the place." Dan suggested.

"Alright good idea."

~

Dan sat on the couch, tears running down his cheeks. Phil was so perfect, the one he loved, his everything. How could sweet innocent Phil be a part of it all? After all the beautiful things they'd done together and he'd been living a double life. Had it all been a lie? Did he know Dan was an agent and was out to get him? Surely it can't have been a coincidence.

Dan sobbed into his knees which were pulled tight to his chest. "It doesn't matter. Phil's probably arrested anyway." Dan thought miserably. He felt so defeated, Phil was his everything. He was the one he wanted to marry, maybe have kids and spend the rest of his life with. He had never been so sure with someone. Now, he felt broken with nothing good left in his life. He curled into himself more, not feeling ashamed by the loud sobs leaving his mouth. He didn't even notice the front door open or the footsteps entering the living room.

"DAN!" Phil exclaimed when he saw Dan crying heavily into his knees. Dan's body tensed up when he heard his voice, overcome with shock. Phil went to wrap his arms round Dan and comfort him but Dan lifted his head and backed away when he saw Phil come closer. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dan yelled. 

Phil felt shocked and hurt as Dan flinched at his presence and tried to get away. "Dan? What's wrong?" He asked.

"YOU! How could you- why would you do that?" Dan sniffed, looking incredibly sad. Phil felt so guilty for whatever Dan was accusing him of. He looked so heart broken and Phil was panicking inside at seeing Dan hurt. Had someone done something to him? Told him lies? 

"What? I didn't do anything Dan!" He tried to reason.

"BUT YOU DID PHIL! You helped THEM! I don't give a fuck, I loved you. I fucking LOVE you! Why did you help those guys? Why are you with them? I thought you were perfect. I thought you were the one but I fucking thought wrong!" Dan snapped.

Phil frowned. "I still don't understand what you're talking about." Phil defended.

"YES YOU FUCKING DO! You helped Dean and his minions to ship those ILLEGAL crates to different countries!" Dan yelled, looking furious. He was towering over Phil slightly and Phil even took a step back, his eye widening.

"H-how'd you know about that?" Phil asked in disbelief. However there was no time to answer before the sound of smashing glass was heard and something clinking onto the floor. Dan and Phil's eyes widened when they saw the red digital numbers counting down from five. Phil reacted quickly, grabbing Dan and pulling him to his side. He then pulled them both behind the sofa and shielded Dan as the boom went off and the explosion went through the whole room. 

There was a lot of black smoke and a little fire as they both tried to get a look at their surroundings again. Dan looked at Phil in shock, he had saved him. He felt something weaken in him. However things seemed he still loved Phil a whole fucking lot. Despite nearly being blown up, Dan gulped and grabbed Phil's face, smashing their lips together. He kissed him like it would be their last - which it could possibly be. He felt Phil's fingers grip him back, kissing him just as passionately. Dan knew he was fucked, if Phil was on the bad team he'd probably follow him anywhere. 

They both pulled away just in time to hear the door being broken down and more glass being smashed. They both jumped to their feet. Dan rushed to their half intact coffee table and slipped out a gun from underneath it. Meanwhile, Phil took out one of his guns from under his shirt and took one out from beside the fridge. He went into the living room and stared wide eyed as he saw Dan click a remote and the painting on the wall turn over to reveal a variety of guns, pistols and knives. He picked out a large handgun and three knives, sliding them in his pockets and pressing the button again.

They both caught each other's eyes for a second, not knowing what to say as they looked at each other in surprise. However it was short lived when they heard the heavy tramples of boots from the front room and the hallway. "FIND THEM! GET THOSE PAPERS UNDER ANY MEANS NECESSARY." A voice growled out. 

"Shit." Dan muttered, knowing what they meant. Dan went straight home after he found the papers Dean had wanted and promised to hand them to Joe as soon as he came to collect them. 

"Papers? What papers?" Phil frowned, hiding behind the sofa with Dan.

"Shouldn't you know?" Dan spat.

"What the fuck are you talking about Dan?" Phil asked, a little annoyed his boyfriend was accusing him. Although he wasn't too sure why Dan had a stash of weapons hidden behind a portrait. 

"They're your workmate's aren't they? Why aren't you helping them?" Dan hissed.

"I don't work for them!" Phil exclaimed in whisper as he heard them enter the room. Dan put his upper half above the couch and Dan was about to scream for him not to when Dan pulled the trigger and took out the first three in the room. He then ducked down behind the couch. "Where'd you learn to shoot?" Phil frowned. Dan frowned and rolled his eyes, but didn't speak because there were more men making their way into the room. 

This time both Dan and Phil jumped up and started shooting, taking them out one by one. "Where'd YOU learn to shoot?" Dan asked. 

"You know what? I don't think this is the best time to be having this conversation!" Phil exclaimed as they hid behind wall - opposite sides of the door frame. More shots came their way.

"I think it's the PERFECT time considering we might not live through this!" Dan yelled and reached round the corner, taking a few shots before taking cover again. 

"FINE! Fine! What the fuck is it then Dan?" Phil exclaimed, aiming round the corner and taking down another one of Dean's men. 

"I SAW YOU WITH THEM! You were helping them load the crates onto the cargo ship!" Dan shouted and ducked when shots started coming through the wall. Phil ran across the door frame, shooting at everyone before getting to Dan's side and pulling him down the hall. 

"What? How?" He asked in confusion.

"BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING AGENT OKAY? I'VE BEEN ONE FOR SIX YEARS!" He finally snapped. Phil's eyes widened in disbelief but yet again the moment was ruined as six men made their way round the corner. Phil grabbed Dan and Ran up the stairs, shooting at the men. Once they reached the landing, Phil turned to Dan.

"You're a spy? " Phil double checked.

"Yes Phil! Looks we were both hiding things. How could you do it though? I thought you were perfect." Dan sighed, looking defeated. Phil shook his head, not wanting Dan to think bad of him. Obviously Dan had been on the same mission as him and had seen him pretend to help them whilst he waited for backup. 

"No Dan. I'd never do that!" Phil took Dan's face in once hand, whilst his other still clutched the gun. "I'm an agent too ... I was just pretending so I could find out what Dean was doing and make sure the guns didn't make it onto the ship!" Phil tried to to reassure. Dan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!"

"HEY!" A voice shouted and Dan and Phil ducked as shots were fired up the stairs. Phil reloaded his gun whilst Dan got out his three knives and threw them down, getting two in the head and the third in the stomach.

"Nice shot." Phil grinned.

"Thanks." Dan smiled, before getting his gun out and taking out the last guys. "I don't think there are many left." 

"Alright let's go." Phil nodded and crept down the stairs, gun at the ready 

"Joe, I need backup. Dean's men are at mine and Phil's house. They're looking for those papers." Dan spoke into his watch.

"Did they get them?"

"No don't worry, they're safe! Just get here quick. We can hold them off for now."

"We? Who's we?"

"It's complicated and I don't have the time. I'll explain later." Dan sighed.

"Alright, good luck. I've got people making their way over." 

"Thanks Joe."

"What papers?" Phil asked.

"After Dean stopped talking to that creep at the harbour I followed him back to Jack's office and found him retrieving some papers the police didn't recover. They must be important if they're going out of their way to get them." Dan explained.

"Again Dan, I'm sorry you thought I was with them but I would never-"

"Phil it's fine, but right now we have to focus. We'll have back up soon." Dan smiled.

"Hang on, that's what you were doing last night? Taking out Jack? That was SO dangerous!" Phil couldn't help be concerned. Dan giggled a little.

"Thanks for your concern Phil but I'm fine. I'm a good agent." Dan reassured but narrowed his eyes when he saw men coming round the corner. They both hid round the corner. 

"I just don't want anything to happen to my boyfriend." Phil muttered. Dan turned and looked at Phil in the eye. He smiled before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. 

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Dan sighed, pulling their foreheads together. "Now, You take the left, I take the right?" Dan grinned.

"Hang on, just in case I don't get the chance to ask." Phil whispered, taking Dan's hands in his own. "Dan I love you a whole fucking bunch. I know it's only been a year and a bit but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If we survive, will you marry me?" Phil asked, taking a ring out his pocket. Dan gasped covering his mouth. 

"I-" There was a shot and Phil jumped and dropped the ring. Dan whipped round and glared as the men aimed their guns. "HEY ASSHOLES! THAT'S MY FIANCE YOUR SHOOTING AT!" Dan growled and pulled the trigger, taking them all out, then hiding back behind the wall with Phil. He picked the ring back up and slipped it on his finger. "Yes! Now let's kick their sorry asses!" Dan smirked, reaching forward and connected their lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
